linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Qwerty
"Qwerty" is a B-side to Minutes to Midnight. It features a dark tone, with heavy guitar riffs, Chester Bennington screaming, and Mike Shinoda rapping a dark verse. Releases It was not released on Minutes To Midnight, but it was on a few other releases. * Linkin Park Underground 6.0 * Songs From the Underground The song appeared on the Minutes To Midnight DVD, when Brad and Chester are fooling around, most notably when Brad puts up Sticky notes on the glass because he hits it too much. It is the opening theme for the majority of the Minutes run of LPTV videos on Youtube. Rob Bourdon said, the song called Grecian (you can hear it on the Making of Minutes To Midnight DVD) is reworked into Qwerty, so the Grecian is a 'demo' of the song. Lyrics Your lies! I didn't think that I had a debt to pay 'Til they came to take all I had left away You said you wouldn't put me to the test today But I remember you saying that yesterday There was a time when your mind wasn't out of control Every memory and confession pouring out of your soul Like a pill you couldn't swallow and it swallowed you whole Another lie hard to follow, it followed you home And like that Broken down A victim of your pride Flying so out of control Every memory and confession pouring out of your soul And like that Broken down A victim of your lies You hide behind Lies You don't know Why You crossed the line Wrapped up inside your Lies You hide behind Lies You're lost inside that cold disguise Behind your lies I don't know what I thought I might say Seems like we never would talk the right way Every other minute I fought for my place And drop what I made thought you might stay so I'm guessing that you probably know When your inside's hollow then you ought to be cold Like a pill I couldn't swallow and it swallowed me whole Another lie hard to follow, it followed you home And like that Broken down A victim of your lies You hide behind Lies You don't know Why You crossed the line Wrapped inside your lies You hide behind Lies You're lost inside that cold disguise Behind your lies You're faking, you're mistaken If you think that you could climb out of this hole Forsaken, what we take when All the lies have all the power and control Broken down, a victim of your Faking, you're mistaken If you think that you could climb out of this hole Broken down, a victim of your lies You hide behind Lies You don't know Why You hide behind Lies You don't know Why You hide behind Lies You don't know Why You hide behind Wrapped up inside your lies You hide behind Lies You don't know Why You crossed the line Wrapped up inside your Lies You hide behind Lies You're lost inside that cold disguise Behind your lies Category:Linkin Park Underground Songs Category:Minutes to Midnight demos Category:Demos